Take me to Rio, Then Inmortality
by VaRiNaBi
Summary: buscaba unas vacaciones para relajarme y ver el mundo "explorar mientras aun era joven",fue la excusa perfecta por lo menos para mis padres me dejaran tranquila cuando en mi tercer año de universidad simplemente abandonara todo y les dijera: "Mami, papi voy a hacer un viaje". No pensé que tendría que morir para encontrar una nueva vida. Sobre todo que ella me la daría. BRITANNA
1. Chapter 1

**Take me to Rio, Then Inmortality**

Solo buscaba unas vacaciones para relajarme y ver el mundo, "explorar mientras aun era joven", esa fue la excusa perfecta por lo menos para mis padres me dejaran tranquila cuando de la nada en mi tercer año de universidad simplemente abandonara todo de la nada y les dijera: "Mami, papi voy a hacer un viaje". No pensé que tendría que morir para encontrar una nueva vida. Sobre todo que ella me la daría.

La reacción que obtuve no fue la que esperaba. Imaginaba a mi madre poniendo el grito en el cielo, diciéndome que en donde tenía la cabeza por abandonar mi carrera en Publicidad y Medios a solo dos años de acabarla para emprender un viaje sabático cuando nunca antes lo había considerado. Mientras que papá solo estaría observándome con una mirada silenciosa cuestionando a donde iría el dinero que me daría para el viaje o si es que se lo pediría si ese fuera el caso.

Pues…. Fue todo lo opuesto…. El que dio el hizo casi un escando fue mi padre diciendo que si es que estaba consumiendo algún tipo de droga que me hacia tomar decisiones al azar, recordándome el hecho de que el la secundaria solía decir que mi más grande sueño era ser cantante y nunca callarme al respecto. Mi madre por otro lado si que me sorprendió, no se a que se habrá debido el cambio, pero lo que salió de su boca simplemente fue: "Santanita, si crees que debes viajar, entonces hazlo. No veo porque no puede hacerlo Carlos. Además ya le falta muy poco para que acabe la universidad, un descanso lo le vendría mal. Y de paso a nosotros tampoco ¿no crees?" Dijo mi madre mirando a mi padre lo ultimo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Algo familiar para mí.

-"Bueno Santanita y a donde es este viaje que planeas hacer"

-"Pues… de eso aun no estoy segura" Dije con algo de vergüenza pues mi intención de viajar era cien por ciento concreta

-"Ay Santana….. solo hay una cosa que me preocupa, el hecho de que lo hagas sola, si estuvieras acompañada por uno de tus amigos de la universidad o algún familiar estaría mas tranquila" Dijo mi madre con una muy sincera preocupación en su rostro y traspasándola a mi padre.

-"Pues tu madre tiene razón, si ni siquiera sabes a donde vas a ir todavía, en tal caso quizás deberías tomarte un tiempo para ver si puedes viajar con alguien en lugar de hacerlo sola"

-"El punto de todo esto que viaje sola!" dije que con algo de frustración en mi voz y acercándome a mi madre sentándome a su costado.

-"Santana…." Mi madre sostuvo mis manos y se acercó a mi "Este viaje…. Acaso es por Katherine?" podía ver sincera preocupación en sus ojos

-"Maribel.." pude escuchar la voz de mi padre llamándola, como indicándole que quizás evitara el tema.

-"No papa, esta bien, y no mama, no es por Katherine… además ya ha pasado mas de un año. Es solo que…. Simplemente necesito alejarme por un tiempo, aclarar mi mente, han pasado un par de cosas en estos últimos meses de las cuales no les he estado hablando, por eso quería venir a decirles esto y despedirme antes de irme."

-"Que cosas Santana, acaso has tenido problemas económicos?" Lo primero que preguntaría mi padre preocupándose por mi seguridad financiera como siempre y no por algo más personal en realidad. Aunque el hecho de que me pregunte si ando corta de dinero no me molesta tampoco.

-"No papá, no es eso…. Son otro tipo de cosas… esta vez dirige mi mirada a mi mamá" Creo que ella entendió sin tener que decirle nada.

-"Aun así Santanita…. Me preocupa que te vayas sola a…. bueno a donde sea que vayas". Por lo visto mi madre no planeaba dejar esta ir así de la nada, así que tendría que darle algo a cambio para hacer rápida esta visita.

-"Ahhh… esta bien, estarías más tranquila si voy con algún amigo o algo así?"

-"Si Santana, sabes que solo quiero que estés bien, eso es todo"

-"Lo se mami, lo se"

Y habiéndole hecho esa promesa a mi madre, contaba con semana y media para programar mi viaje. En este momento me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de una agencia de viaje que Quin me había recomendado. Ella y Puck habían ido al Cancún durante nuestro periodo de vacaciones el año pasado para celebrar sus tres años de noviazgo. Según Quin Cancún había sido genial, el hotel hermoso, etc, etc, etc. Cancún…. No parecía mala idea, pero…. No lo se…. Parece un destino demasiado, cliché o luna de miel y después de todo aun no se ni con quien estoy yendo.

Quin hubiera sido el acompañante perfecto de no ser por su sermón de media hora que tuve que soportar, tenia la actitud igual a la de mi padre, diciéndome que como se me ocurría viajar a mitad del año escolar, que si acaso me estaba drogando con algo, si alguna conquista me había metido ideas raras en la cabeza o si simplemente me importaba un comino todos los planes que tenia para el futuro y sentía deseos de experimentar y vagabundear por el mundo.

En realidad no era ninguna de las opciones que Quin menciono. Simplemente necesita un descanso y alejarme de mi propio ambiente. Sentía que los días pasaban y lo único que hacia era estudiar, trabajar en la agencia, salir los fines de semana con Quin, Puck o Kurt, pero más allá de eso nada había cambiado en mi vida desde hace un año. Quizás estaba pidiendo demasiado, tenia un trabajo, estudios, amigos, quien no estaría contenta no?. Pero yo, Santana López no lo estaba, no estaba ni remotamente contenta con mi vida desde hace un año. Pero esa historia es demasiado larga para entrar en detalles….. Entonces…. Donde estaba? Así… Cancún, no Cancún definitivamente no.

Aun me encontraba en la agencia de viajes revisando un par de panfletos sentada y esperando mi turno para hablar con un recepcionista cuando una voz muy familiar me llamo mi atención.

-"Santana?"

-"Kurt? Que haces aquí?" De todos mis amigos cercanos no recuerdo haberle mencionado a Kurt que donde estaría hoy. De hecho aun no le había comentado nada sobre mi planeado viaje. Solo Quin sabia de esto.

-"Pues en realidad vengo a acompañar a un amigo, esta afuera estacionando su auto" Me dijo con uno de sus típicos ademanes y se apresuró a tomar asiento a mi lado.

-"Amigo eh?" Le pregunte de formar algo inquisitoria para ponerlo algo ansioso, que yo sepa el pobre no salía con nadie desde hace unos cuantos meses.

-"Si, Santana, amigo. De hecho ahora que lo mencionas, la semana pasada si, conocí a alguien" El muchacho sonrió orgulloso mientras cruzaba las piernas y miraba triunfante uno de los panfletos que arrebato de mi mano. " Apropósito que haces aquí? Acaso planeas viajar o algo así?" Pregunto como si no fuera lo más obvio.

-"Pues….. Supongo que si no te lo decía yo, de seguro Quin te lo contaba tarde o temprano, voy a hacer un viaje y pues vine a comprar un boleto y decirme por un destino" Dije de la forma mas relajada posible.

-"Déjame ver si entendí, estas aquí para compara un pasaje…. A un destino que aun ni siquiera no sabes" Dijo haciendo señas con sus manos y dedos mientras su tono de voz me comenzaba a exasperar un poco. Típico de Kurt cuando quería poner un poco de duda en mis decisiones.

-"Cuando lo dices de esa forma ya no suena tan interesante, pero no me importa, si piensas como Quin que es una perdida de tiempo y algo estúpido…"

-"No Santana!" Me interrumpió de la nada "En realidad….. creo que es una idea fabulosa, créeme si yo pudiera irme de viaje como tu lo haría. Pero el trabajo en la agencia de diseño me tiene con una agenda demasiado apretada"

-"En serio?" Le respondí con una sonrisa. Parte de mi estaba alegre de que por lo menos uno de mis amigos estuviera a favor de la decisión que estaba tomando.

-"Claro. Pero dime, a donde quieres ir, Cancún?, El Cabo?, Playas en México?..."

Kurt seguía hablando y hablando en realidad, deje de prestarle atención por cuando mi vista se desvió hacia un poster de la oficina con grandes letras: RIO DE JANEIRO – VIVE EL PARAISO

Rio de Janeiro eh? No parecía mala idea. Brasil….. era soleado en esta época del año, playas, bikini, cocteles de frutas, turistas, bronceado, y lo mejor de todo a miles de kilómetros de aquí , en realidad siempre me había gustado la idea de conocer Brasil y nunca había tenido la oportunidad, así que porque no? Todo era perfecto. El lugar vacacional perfecto para alejarme de dramas, relajarme, sin tenciones y sin nada que preocuparme. Solo yo, mi bronceado, un par de gafas de sol y un coctel de frutas hasta nuevo aviso. Ya podía imaginarlo yo en en las palayas de Rio de Janeiro…. Si Brasil era mi destino.

-"Rio…" susurre entre mis labios mientras mis ojos seguían fijos en el cartel.

-"Brasil? Pues ahora que lo dices….. si! Porque no?! Y sabes que no crearas quien también me ha comentado que planea comprar un boleto para Brasil?"

-"¿Qué de que hablas?" Le pregunte genuinamente intrigada, porque ya había perdido el hilo de nuestra conversación, debido a la decisión que acaba de tomar por mi misma en este corto momento.

-"Hey Kurt!" Escuche que alguien lo llamo, fue entonces cuando voltee para ver quien lo llamaba. Distinguí cabello rubio, ojos claros y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Pues bien, aquí esta mi primer fic de Glee. Hace un tiempo quería comenzarlo. Lo voy a mantener con capítulos cortos pero voy a tratar que las updates no sean tan distanciadas. Por si las dudas es un FIC 100% BRITANNA. Me encanta la pareja. Acepto sugerencias de otras parejas también. El tema del fic si alguien le queda alguna duda se va a ir revelando probablemente en el 3er o 4to cap. Para mantenerlo interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

-"Hey Kurt!" Escuche que alguien lo llamo, fue entonces cuando voltee para ver quien lo llamaba. Distinguí cabello rubio, ojos claros y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Por aquí Sam" Vi como lo llamaba Kurt con un tono campante. Vi como el rubio distinguió a Kurt se acercó a nosotros de inmediato. Podía distinguir que vestía bastante casual, unos jeans, una camiseta deportiva de las cuales colgaban unos lentes de sol y un par de sneakers, nada extravagante.

-"Hola…." Me dijo el tal Sam mientras se acercaba a saludarme antes que a su supuesto amigo y note como sus ojos se desviaron un poco hacia el corte de mi escote de mi blusa. Si eso no confirmo el hecho de que Kurt y el eran solo amigos, esto lo hacia. Lastima por el muchacho, era simpático, pero no de mi gusto.

-"Sam…. Esta es Santana una amiga, me tope con ella hace unos momentos. Me acabo de enterar que planea viajar a Brasil" dijo Kurt bastante exaltado

-"En serio? y a que parte de Brasil?"

-"Rio de Janeiro, puedes creerlo?" Kurt interrumpió

-"Kurt…."

-"Ah…. Claro, disculpa , lo que pasa es que Sam también viene a comprar un pasaje a Brasil, por eso vine a acompañarlo"

-"Vas a viajar?"

-"Si, quisiera decir que el viaje es mas por placer que por negocios, pero en realidad hay unos asuntos que tengo que atender en Brasil" Dijo Sam mientras desviaba los ojos hacia el suelo.

Asuntos? Que clase de asuntos podría tener un chico como este en Brasil y por negocios? Es decir con solo verlo cualquiera diría que alguien como el iría a Brasil solo a vacacionar o algo por el estilo, pero supongo que esa no pueda ser la única razón por la cual una persona viaja.

-"Y…. como se conocieron?" decidí cambiar el tema un poco, estaba un poco intrigada por el nuevo amigo de Kurt

-"De hecho no hace mucho, Blaine nos presento, la persona que te dije que conocí hace poco, bueno su nombre es Blaine" dijo Kurt con algo de vergüenza en su rostro.

-"La empresa en la que practica Blaine ha hecho un par de negocios para mi familia, así que cuando le pedí por un consejo en especial me refirió con Kurt"

-"Y a que consejo se refiere?"

-"Sam estaba buscando a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar a elegir un regalo, un precioso vestido de la colección de Giovanni que esta saliendo para verano, lo cual me pareció extraño porque estamos a unos meses de invierno. Pero todo tuvo sentido cuando me dijo que iba a viajar a Brasil y ahí por supuesto en esta época del año están en verano"

-"Vaya…. Tantas molestias por un vestido de….. espera…. Dijiste Giovanni? Acaso te refieres al Giovanni? El diseñador que hace vestidos con piedras preciosas?" Le pregunte algo incrédula a Kurt mientras mi mirada se paseaba entre el y Sam

-"El mismo"

-"Wuauu… si que es un gran regalo" le dije a Sam un poco incrédula.

-"Las cosas están algo sobrevaluadas hoy en día" me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-"Y ya te decidiste por una fecha?" me pregunto Kurt

-"De hecho, hay un inconveniente…"

-"Que sucede?" pregunto Kurt

-"Mis padres están preocupados de que viaje sola, sobre todo mi mamá, sabes como puede llegar a ser de insistente y le prometí que intentaría convencer a un amigo de que me acompañara en el viaje, el problema es que la verdad no estoy interesada en que nadie me acompañe"

-"Eso suena en verdad lamentable"

-"Si, lo se" coincide con el.

-"Por lo cual tienes una suerte increíble Santana Lopez!" Kurt elevo un poco su tono de voz que un par de personas voltearon a vernos

-"Pero que te sucede?!" Le llame la atención al ver como nos miraban.

-"Que tienes una suerte increíble, porque no le dices a tu madre que vas a viajar con Sam?" dijo Kurt como si el hecho de que acabara a conocer a Sam hace 2 minutos no importara en lo absoluto.

-"Que!?" Mire a Kurt incrédula y luego a Sam esperando que reaccionara de la misma forma que yo pero no decía nada.

-"Piénsalo Santana, es perfecto. Sam esta viajando a Brasil y según tengo entendido creo que será solo por unas semanas no Sam?" le pregunto

-"Ah pues…. Si" contesto

-"Es una locura, ni siquiera lo conozco y prácticamente me estas diciendo que le mienta a mi madre Hummel!"

-"Bueno no que le mientas, pero fuiste tu la que dijiste que querías viajar sola no?... solo digo que Sam podría ser tu cubierta perfecta"

-"Eh…. Bueno, no que quiera interrumpir pero, como están hablando de mi, Santana….. en realidad no me molestaría acompañarte, si eso es lo que quieres, claro" dijo Sam mientras me daba una sonrisa ingenua

Honestamente no sabia que decir, por un lado tenia la oportunidad que había esperado. Sam me estaba brindando la cubierta perfecta para tener el viaje con el cual había soñado desde el comienzo y mama no tendría de que preocuparse. Por otra parte obviamente estaría mi consciencia matándome diciéndome que le había prometido a mama encontrar un compañero de viaje en el cual podría confiar y no un chico que apenas acababa de conocer. ¿Así que, que es lo que iba a hacer?

Sam no parecía mala persona, pero prácticamente no sabia nada de el y honestamente no quería engañar a mi madre. Aunque la idea de Kurt no parecía mala después de todo, es decir, esto es lo que quería desde un comienzo no es así? Tener la oportunidad de viajar y tener un tiempo para mi sola, en una hermosa playa de Rio. Que tan malo podría ser eso?

-"Mira Sam…. No es que no aprecie la oferta, pero, prácticamente ni te conozco" le dije con toda franqueza

-"Si entiendo, en ese caso….. no te preocupes" dijo mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su cuello

-"Oigan esperen… Santana, dentro de cuanto tiempo te vas de viaje?" Me pregunto Kurt

-"Uh, pues aun no eh comprado el boleto, pero supongo que….. serán dos semanas?"

-"Y tu Sam dentro de cuanto tiempo tienes que que estar en Brasil?"

-"Ah….. bueno….." comenzó a decir Sam con una sonrisa que se transformo pronto en risa en su rostro

-"No me digas que….." Kurt interrumpió

-"Bueno, de hecho no tengo una fecha fija, mientras este en Rio e semanas no hay problema" hablo Sam mirando entre Kurt y yo

-"Problema resuelto! Si lo que te preocupa es no conocer a Sam, entonces tienes 2 semanas para que lo hagas y se conviertan en los mejores compañeros de viajes posibles. De ese modo no le estarías mintiendo a tu mama no? Bueno, no del todo por lo menos."

Kurt tenia un punto, en tal caso de que llegara a conocer a este chico que supuestamente era amigo de Kurt, antes de irme de viaje prácticamente no estaría viajando con un extraño no? Para ese entonces ya estaría viajando con un amigo y de ese modo no mi conciencia y yo estaríamos tranquilas respecto a la promesa que le hice a mama. Una vez en Brasil Sam y yo tomaríamos caminos separados cada quien haciendo lo suyo y quien sabe quizás incluso podríamos llegar a forjar una especie de amistad. Aunque no era fanática de volverme amiga de rubios con grandes labios a mi primer intento, aun así Sam parecía un chico agradable, algo ingenuo a primera vista, pero como dicen uno nunca debe dejarse llevar por primeras impresiones.

-"No lo se Kurt….. no se como ideas estas cosas, mira su cara, apuesto que ni siquiera estas de acuerdo" dije refiriéndome a la expresión de Sam esperando que su respuesta fuera no.

-"En realidad….. por mi esta bien, como dije no tengo ninguna prisa, además todavía tengo unos asuntos pendientes que ver con Blaine, así que estaré en la ciudad"

-"Entonces estas diciendo que estas de acuerdo?"

-"Claro….. Porque no? La mayoría de veces que hago estos viajes los hago solo, seria bueno tener compañía para variar" me dijo sonriéndome, acaso Sam estaba coqueteando conmigo?

-"Ok… aclaremos algo primero Sam, si vamos a hacer esto, hay que establecer reglas ok? Primera regla: no tocar." Le dije mientras me señalaba a mi misma entera y el solo reía

-"No te preocupes no intentare nada soy todo un caballero, además tengo una novia que se enojaría mucho si se enterara que llegue a hacer algo así" rio mientras seguía mirándome y luego a Kurt

-"Ah... en ese caso esta bien" Ahora entiendo lo del regalo y por qué pregunto por Kurt, de seguro el vestido era para su novia.

-"Y…. hay otras reglas que deba saber?" pregunto Sam algo inocente

-"Eh…. Supongo que no….. por el momento"

-"Perfecto! Vez? Después de todo las cosas si salieron como planeaste, puedes imaginarte que hubiera sucedido si no te hubieras topado con nosotros?" me dijo Kurt emocionado al ver que su improvisado plan de algún modo había resultado

-"No quiero ni pensarlo" le respondí de forma sarcástica

-"Bueno supongo que lo único que falta es que compren los boletos no?"

-"Ah Kurt… no se quien esta más entusiasmado por este viaje tu o yo?"

Apenas termine la oración vimos como una de las recepcionistas estaba libre. Supongo que de cierto modo había aceptado a viajar con Sam, pero aun había muchas cosas de las cuales tendríamos que hablar si iba a llevar esto a cabo. Mientras los tres nos acercábamos a la chica sentada en la recepción no dejaba de preguntarme como serian estas dos semanas que faltarían antes del viaje. Que le diría a mama acerca de este nuevo chico que nunca antes había visto en su vida y que ahora se había convertido en mi nuevo compañero de viaje. Supongo que tendría que esperar y ver su reacción.

Tome asiento junto a Kurt y Sam se paro atrás de nosotros mientras que la joven nos saludo y nos pregunto en que destino estábamos interesados y nos menciono las ofertas. Yo simplemente respondí.

-"Hábleme sobre Rio de Janeiro, un boleto de ida"

Hola, gracias por los reviews, los favs y los follows. Si se entusiasmaron por el capitulo anterior de que la persona rubia era Brittany. Pues como ven resulto ser Sam. XD Al parecer Sam estará acompañando a Santana. Que sucederá de ahora en adelante?


	3. Chapter 3

En medio de toda la gente que iba y venía por la terminal podía escuchar cómo se seguían anunciando los vuelos que partían y llegaban. La suave voz femenina anunciaba distintos vuelos y que sus pasajeros ya podían abordar. Pero todavía no el que yo estaba esperando. Solo cargaba una pequeña maleta de mano conmigo y revisaba una revista para entretenerme. Llevaba esperando por abordar veinte minutos, me alegre un poco al saber que estaba viajando bastante cómodo con un par de shorts, snikers y una simple camiseta de tiras con una chaqueta encima, después de todo para cuando estuviera en Rio estaría haciendo calor. De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-"Toma te traje un café…." Me ofreció Sam con una sonrisa

-"Gracias ya lo necesitaba, no se cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar" le dije algo frustrada pero agradecida por la bebida. "Negro?" le pregunte refiriéndome al café antes de beberlo.

-"Claro y con un toque de azúcar" Me sorprendió que después de dos semanas de un par de almuerzos y cenas amigables Sam y yo hayamos crecido a divertirnos en compañía del otro, tanto así que lo primero que le dije era que si íbamos a comenzar este viaje era que tendría que recordar como tomaba mi café, lo cual memorizo después de 4 días y 5 cafés fallidos. Habíamos comenzado como completos extraños y al comienzo en realidad no pretendía ni siquiera tratar de ser tan amigable, pero el rubio manejo la manera de ser bastante gracioso sin esfuerzo. También estaba el hecho de cuando me burlaba de él y sus gigantescos labios no lo tomaba tan personal.

-"En verdad necesita esto" dije mientras terminaba el sorbo de café y lo sentía bajar por mi garganta.

-"De seguro pronto abordaremos ¿Cuánto más puede faltar?" Mientras observaba a Sam con su pregunta ingenua notando que probablemente el no tenía en cuenta todas las infinititas posibilidades que podían demorar a un vuelo, no me había fijado hasta este momento que la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. Una camiseta manga cero, unos shorts y al igual que yo snikers. Llevaba cruzado en su pecho una maleta deportiva, en la cual asumo llevaba todas las cosas que necesitaría de primera mano. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle lo que me tenía un poco intrigada y no pude preguntarle en estas dos semanas en la cual estuvimos conversando de todo tipo de cosas excepto del tipo de cosas como que haríamos llegando a Brasil, Sam hablo primero.

-"Por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo, recibí un mensaje de tu mamá ayer" Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y casi escupo el café que tenía en la garganta.

-"Que!?" Le pregunte mientras lo miraba incrédula.

-"Tu mamá, me envió un mensaje, mira" Me dijo mientras sacaba su celular y me mostraba el dichoso mensaje. "Dice que tengamos un buen viaje y que la pases muy bien. Que no te olvides de traerle un recuerdo. Y que me envía el mensaje a mí para confirmar que no te estés abordando el avión sola porque de lo contrario te va a llamar y sabe que no quieres que haga eso."

-"Se puede saber dese cuando TU! y mi MADRE! se mandan textos como mejores amigas?"

-"Vamos Santana, no es para tanto, además tú fuiste los que nos hiciste tener cena, 2 veces!" me dijo Sam con un gesto de cachorro lastimado.

-"Eso fue para que mis padres vean con quien iba a viajar, no para que tú y mi mama intercambiaran números y se hicieran mejores amigas de universidad!"

-"Bueno… es que cuando me pidió mi numero dijo que era para estar en contacto por cualquier emergencia no vaya a poder comunicarse contigo y…. en ese momento me pareció….. ok?" respondió con una media sonrisa el rubio.

-"ok? OK?! OK! Sam! Debiste decirme que le diste tu número, dime ahora cuando lleguemos a Brasil y te llame y te pregunte por mí, que se supone que le vas a decir ah?!"

-"Ahhh….. no había pensado en esa parte"

-"Ah! Genial…." Ahora que supone que haga? Intercambiar teléfonos con Sam por el resto del viaje en caso de que mi madre llamara? Si como si eso fuera a resultar en la vida real y como si siquiera fuera posible de considerarse. Mientras que pensaba en una posible solución rápida para el enredo que había originado el rubio de mi amigo el mismo de pronto me ofreció una inesperada solución.

-"Y porque no te quedas conmigo? Problema resuelto entonces." Lo dijo como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

-"Sam, yo…. no es asi de simple" trate de refutarle

-"Pero tú misma dijiste que aún no tienes ninguna reservación en ningún hotel, no es así? Que ibas a ir a la parte turística y segura de la ciudad y reservar una habitación ahí en un hotel conocido"

-"Bueno si, ese es el plan" Algo descabellado cuando lo dice de ese modo y en voz alta, pero después de todo quería vivir una aventura y Sam se había ofrecido a acompañarme a hacer mi reservación al hotel en el que me quedaría, ya que el conocía unos buenos hoteles en Rio, luego el se iría por su cuenta una vez que yo me haya hospedado.

-"Entonces simplemente cambia tu plan un poco en la parte del hotel, quédate en mi hotel. Es más… siento que que es mi culpa que estés cambiando tus planes asi que…. Que te parece si te pago la estadía en el hotel? Para compensarte el hecho de que me metí en tus planes" dijo Sam con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo del café que tenia en su mano y al parecer esperaba por mi respuesta.

-"Que?!" Literalmente fue lo que dije, mis ojos se abrieron un poco. En verdad estaba dispuesto a pagar toda mi estadía? Es decir, durante las semanas que pasamos juntos, aprendí que la familia de Sam y el mismo chico era digamos… acomodada y dinero no era algo por lo cual tenía que preocuparse. Diablos ahora que lo pienso menciono que veía a Blaine por unos temas de bienes raíces de su familia, algo sobre comprar y vender propiedades en Estados Unidos o algo asi. Debí imaginar que el dinero no era problema para el. Asi que porque no? Si quiere pagar mi toda mi estadía como regalo, de acuerdo, bienvenido sea, pero al menos debería fingir un poco no quiero aparentar tanta felicidad de la nada.

-"Hablas en serio Sam?... no…. No puedo…... es decir…. Es ilógico" trate de negarme un poco.

-"Vamos Santana déjame hacer esto por ti, después de todo, tu mama va a seguir llamándome" dijo mientras sonreía y alzaba su teléfono de manera juguetona

-"Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Ok! Bajo una condición!"

-"Claro, cuál?"

-"Ni pienses que nos quedaremos en la misma habitación, ni siquiera en el mismo piso, necesito mi privacidad después de todo"

-"jaja no te preocupes por eso"

-"Y no quiero que te quejes luego de la cuenta del servicio a la habitación luego! Tu mismo te lo buscaste por darle tu número a mi madre"

-"Esta bien, como tu digas"

-"Perfecto boquita de sapo tenemos un trato"

-"Boca de sapo? Que….? Nada olvídalo"

-"Bueno al menos mi madre cuando te llame le podrás decir que estoy en el mismo hotel que tu y solo avisarme a la habitación para tomar la llamada, ni se te ocurra Sam darle mi número de habitación!" Le advertí, no quería a mi madre llamándome constantemente al hotel todos los días.

Pronto pude escuchar como la misma voz que estaba llamando a los pasajeros de los diferentes vuelos anunciar el vuelo a Rio que se había retrasado y que ya debíamos pasar a la sala de abordaje con nuestros boletos en mano. Veinte minutos después estaba sentada aquí, en el asiento de avión mirando por la ventana el pálido cielo azul, cuando llegara a Rio sería una cálida tarde, estaría llegando a uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, conociendo a Sam y la clase de hoteles donde se había quedado cuando estaba en la ciudad cuando lo estuve conociendo; finalmente me tomaría ese tiempo personal que necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

De pronto mire a mi lado, Sam se encontraba sentado a mi lado, a pesar de estar viajando en primera clase y con una agradable copa de champaña en la mano no pude evitar que las palabras de mi madre volvieran a mi mente por un breve instante: _"Este viaje…. Acaso es por Katherine?" _Acaso este viaje era por ella? No, eso era imposible, ya había pasado más de una año y el hecho de que haya querido viajar sola era por mí para olvidar tensiones de estudio y trabajo, pero como siempre mi madre tuve que recordare temas que ya había olvidado. Ver a Sam como mi acompañante de viaje me hizo pensar en eso: compañía. Pero bueno de eso no se trataba este viaje, se trataba de mí, recontarme conmigo misma y más que todo pasarla bien.

De pronto note que Sam estaba enviando un mensaje de texto en su celular, se que no era mi asunto, pero aun asi pregunte:

-"A quien le envías un texto antes de que despeguemos?"

-"Alguien que está en Rio esperándome, solo aviso que ya estamos despegando"

-"Ah ok" Decidí no preguntar nada más, después de todo ahora que lo menciona quizás sea bueno que también le envié un mensaje a mi madre diciendo lo mismo, asi después de todo quizás ya no llamaría a Sam para preguntar por mi. Saque mi teléfono y lo hice rápidamente antes de que el avión despegara. Con la mente un poco más relajada y sabiendo que lo que me esperaba por delante eran solo unas hermosas vacaciones en Brasil bebí un poco de champaña mientras me recostaba en el asiento y observaba el cielo por la ventanilla. Adiós escuela, trabajo, drama, preocupaciones, dilemas por lo menos por un tiempo. Solo yo, el sol, la playa, unas gafas y mi bikini. Rio no puedo esperar.

**A varios kilómetros de ahí….**

En el hotel JW MARRIOT HOTEL RIO DE JANEIRO un celular se encontraba vibrando dentro de un habitación cuando unas delicadas manos alzaron el objeto de la mesa de noche y deslizaron la pantalla para observarlo.

_Hola, como has estado? Se que no nos hemos visto en un par de años pero por lo último que supe de mi madre es que estabas en Sudamérica no es así? Bueno en este momento mi avión está despegando. Ah! Por cierto estoy viajando con una amiga en esta ocasión, su nombre es Santana. Nos vemos pronto. Sam._

Las manos volvieron a dejar el móvil en la mesa de noche, de pronto ya no se distinguían solo manos, se podía ver la imagen de una mujer joven en ropa interior levantándose de la cama caminando al balcón de lo que parecía ser la habitación de un lujoso hotel, la mañana lucia hermosa y soleada se podía distinguir a lo lejos la playa, oír el sonido del mar e incluso distinguir las piscinas a través del balcón en el cual la joven mujer se encontraba recostada. Sus cabellos claros contrastaban contra el sol mientras que dejo que el viento de la fresca mañana golpeara en su rostro que tenía un par de pecas. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron pudo observar el cielo azul que era del mismo color de sus ojos y vio como un avión pasaba por muy encima de ella.

-"Santana eh? Que nombre tan inusual… "

Si dejan un review, los amo. Próximo capitulo, hare una breve explicación de quien es Katherine o quieren que lo deje para despues? Ustedes deciden. Y bueno asumo que ya saben quien es la ultima persona que aparece al final no?


End file.
